The Magnificent Light of Stars
by senbonzakura27
Summary: All arrancars were once humans, and this is about Ulquiorra Cifer's human life. It spans technically from the day he was born, up to what happens AFTER he died. At first it's UquiOC, eventually becoming Ulquihime.


Hello Everyone! I deleted all my stories and I'm starting over with something I thought more people would be interested in. This is a story about Ulquiorra Cifer (Romanized Shiffer) from his human times up to what happens AFTER he dies. He's my favorite character, so I've made most of my stories about him. Now, just so you know, I WILL be using lines from the actual manga/anime series to make it more relative to what actually happened. Some scenes, with parts added in, will be totally the same as what he really said, did, and saw. Enough of me talking, lets get to the story!

_________________________________________________________

Two hundred years earlier than we've seen of Ulquiorra Cifer, he was a mere human, unaware of his future and not caring in the least. Literally everything that could go wrong in ones life happened to the poor boy before he turned 14.

Ulquiorra was born in 1803, a black-haired baby with shocking green irises. He grew up with no family, was bullied for his unusual eye coloring, and entered high school with no companions whatsoever. By this time, he figured life didn't mean anything. It was all just a silly game that some weaklings got absorbed in.

Resorting to nihilism as his way of life, Ulquiorra continued school in a sad attempt to distract himself from the hardships he was facing. Tears would unexpectedly roll down his cheeks at any given moment, and no one ever saw a smile out of him.

Everything changed in 1819, when he met Kizuri Amanaka. She had the most beautiful orange hair, and every girl in school envied her for her beauty.

"Ulquiorra Cifer is your name, correct?" The smoothness in her voice is what compelled him to answer. However, his anticipation was short-lived and ended when he saw that it was Kizuri. Kizuri, the most popular, happy, naive girl in the school, was daring to talk to someone like himself.

"Yes," he replied coldly, turning back to the assignment on the whiteboard.

"I'm Kizuri Amanaka. Nice to meet you," she continued, sounding jolly. Could the mood she was creating be any more annoying? Feelings were totally fake and useless. Happiness was a pitiful pretense that should be avoided.

Without looking up from the paper that he was currently (not) working on, he nodded curtly. In his mind he wished she would stop talking, but something kept him rooted to his seat, awaiting her next words.

"Hey, I was wondering if you would mind if I sat with you at lunch." She stared at him as she waited patiently for a response. This was obviously coming totally natural to her.

Ulquiorra, on the other hand, was shocked beyond words. How was he supposed to respond to this offer? If he said no, she would probably leave him alone, and that was what he wanted... right? Still, if he said yes, it might give him a few minutes to push all his stressing thoughts aside and relax for once.

All these thoughts had run through his mind in a span of just a few seconds, so she had not noticed the hesitation before he made up his mind.

However, before he could answer, she perked up and concluded, "Ok, I'll take that as a yes; see you at lunch!" As soon as she had finished, the bell told everyone the period was over. Nice timing, he thought, relieved despite his constantly calm manner.

Third period came and went without any activity worth mentioning. Fourth period went terrible, as usual: it was the 'emotions' section of health. Of course, this was the only class he was not acing—instead he was getting a D-.

Not that he cared.

Some twisted impulse made Ulquiorra decide to not skip lunch that day like he usually did. Just when he thought he was going to be a coward and not go, he got this urge, leading him to go to the cafeteria as he had promised Kizuri.

_I'll bet this will turn out to be another trick, just for laughs._

_Stupid, meaningless humor._

_Then again, she sounded ok._

_Everyone sounds ok until you figure out it was a ruse._

_Maybe I should just not go._

_It might make her unhappy if I don't go, though._

_Since when have I cared about other peoples so called happiness?_

_I'm going insane. It's the only explanation._

_That girl is going to drive me mad. She's screwing me up already._

Before he realized exactly where he was, Kizuri was there with her genuine smile, leading him to a little square table next to the wall.

"I've got to be honest, I didn't know if you'd come!"

_Yeah, neither did I._

"Anyway, I'm so glad you did. I wanted to talk to you."

"About what?" _Did I just say that?_

"Oh, nothing in particular, you just seem like a very interesting person." He hoped that was a good thing, in spite of himself.

"So, I guess I'll do the asking and you do the answering, if that's how you want it," she suggested, still smiling.

He agreed with a nod, resting his chin on folded hands.

"Sounds good!" she chirped merrily. He could not figure out why she was always so cheerful. Then it hit him that everything in her life was probably perfect. Perfect home, perfect family, perfect friends. "So, do you have parents?"

"No."

"Me either. We have something in common!" _So much for a perfect life! How on earth could she be talking about this like its nothing at all? Like it is a good thing that both our parents have died?_

"I'm sorry." _WHAT did I just say!?_

For a split second, she looked just as shocked as he was for saying these words. However, her expression did not last and that classic smile came back.

"Yeah, I pretty much got over it. So, where do you live?"

"The abandoned office building a few minutes west of here." It felt odd hearing his own voice so much in just ten minutes. This was the most he'd talked in years.

"Don't you have any family?"

He shook his head indifferently.

"Oh. I live with my second cousins. They're the only family I have. What happened to yours?" She seemed more sympathetic than happy now.

"They were killed in a massacre. My mother had concealed me in the cellar, where we kept all of our provisions. I escaped a year later when I was five." _I don't understand why I'm telling her this. She doesn't need to know, nor do I need to tell her. This is all very strange._

"Wow, I had no idea. Hey, lunch is almost over. Do you want to talk again tomorrow?"

She was giving him the choice.

His pupils dropped in contemplation. Maybe he would let this go on a little longer, just out of curiosity of what would happen…

"Ok."

That one simple word would change his life forever—in more ways than one.

_____________________________________________________________

Do I really need to tell anyone? I don't own BLEACH or any of its characters; I am merely a fan creating a story that has BLEACH content. Yes, I do wish that I was a genious like Tite Kubo and invented someone as awesome as Ulquiorra Shiffer. Please review, or else. Don't ask "or else what". I know I'll think of something to do to you if you don't! (Pleasepleasepleasepleaseplease?)

Tired of dull ages, I walk the same ground,  
collecting the tragedies still  
Hollow ambitions in a hollow mind  
carried my cross to the hill

And how I lust for the dance and the fire  
deep of the nectarine sunset to drink  
spill me the wind and its fire  
to steal of the colors - I'm the moonshield

Shattered hope became my guide  
and grief and pain my friends  
a brother pact in a blood-ink penned  
declare my silent end

Naked an dying under worlds of silent stone  
reaching for the moonshield that once upon us shone

© 1996 Nuclear Blast  
(In Flames)


End file.
